


she

by meltingheart



Category: SHINee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, Drag Queens, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingheart/pseuds/meltingheart
Summary: when i see you, it’s like that, my heart gets excited (oh my girl)
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	she

**Author's Note:**

> happy jjongsmonth! i really wanted to participate this year, so i decided to take it easy and write a (very) short story about one of my favorite concepts: jonghyun doing drag. <3 as i wanted to keep it from getting too complicated or long, there's not a lot in the way of backstory inside the fic but i do have a larger universe laid around it. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

She’s a vision under the spotlight, shining with the light of the stage reflecting off the sequins of her dress, flecks of dust floating around her like stars. She pays them and the world around her no mind, eyes fluttered shut, long lashes brushing the peaks of her cheekbones as she croons. 

Others would be dancing, traipsing across the stage and garnering attention with their talent for theatrics, but not her. She simply stands there, hands gripped around the mic stand, and sings her heart out. It suits her, somehow, and takes nothing away from the strength of her performance. Her hips sway back and forth with the slow tune, causing the sheer opalescence of the flowing skirt she wears to shimmer. It’s entrancing. 

Her eyes are bright and clear when she opens them, accentuated by the eye makeup carefully applied around each, the puffiness under her eyes accentuated with the slightest bit of glitter. She scans the dim bar from her lofty height above the crowd, eyes smoothly slipping over each face until she closes them again with a smirk. 

The song ends, eventually, after too much time and not enough. There is no applause as she smiles and turns away from the crowd. The length of her hair, pink and running in waves down to the middle of her very bare back, brushes across the edges of her shoulder blades as she shifts her hands to grip the railings down the stairs. She leaves them bewildered, entranced, as she always has, and the crowd erupts into applause and cheers moments after the last glow of her outfit stops reflecting off the dark walls. 

Aquafresh’s sets have always been short, just three or five songs before she glides off the stage and away from the luminous eyes of the admiring, but this had just been a single song. It was peculiar for her, as was the tightness of her shoulders when she turned away to leave. 

Jinki stands from where he had been sitting beside the bar, setting the drink he never even sampled to the side and squeezing his way past the throngs of people looking for another round in between sets. They shuffle ever closer to him, almost claustrophobic, and he squirms his way through until he reaches the unmarked door beside the stage. 

The sterile lighting of the back hallways is a shock after the warm, close darkness of the bar, and Jinki stops to blink a few times before quickly rounding a corner to the open room at the end of the hallway on the left. It’s not a long walk, but what makes it longer is the confused worry poking at the back of his mind. 

Aquafresh leans over one of the rickety dressing room mirrors the space has to offer, and Jinki watches her reflection as she attempts to carefully remove one of her false eyelashes, hand tense with concentration. She’s already taken off her lace-front, and it sits perched on its stand, dark roots bleeding into boundless waves of pink. Aquafresh’s own hair is soft, black and shorn short at the sides, ruffled and messy. 

He waits, just enjoying the feeling of being able to watch, as she rifles in the box she lugs around with her to shows and pulls out a packet of makeup wipes. It’s small in her large, veined hand, and with every scrub across her face, Aquafresh falls away more. 

By the time Jinki is noticed, it’s by Jonghyun, as he takes off the decadent pearl earrings he’d donned and looks up at his own reflection in the mirror for the first time in minutes. The tiredness drawing his expression fades when he locks eyes with Jinki, melting into something calmer, easier. 

There’s still a smear of mascara cutting across Jonghyun’s temple to the corner of his sideburn when he turns to face Jinki fully, both of them crossing the distance between them before any words are even spoken. Jinki smiles soft as he uses his thumb to mess it up further, smoothing it into a cloud of gray rather than a harsh divider of black. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jonghyun murmurs, finally, one of his hands coming up to meet Jinki’s. The brush of his palm against the back of Jinki’s hand is impossibly warm. Jinki merely hums, and Jonghyun continues, “Did you catch the show?” 

His eyes are the same deep blue they were up on stage, but up this close, they’re mesmerizing, something to fall irrevocably into instead of get caught upon. Jinki knows Jonghyun still has a whole routine to finish, glue and more caked makeup to lift from his strong features, and the contacts are a part of that, but - his eyes are so beautiful, like this, and Jinki can’t look away. 

“I wouldn’t think of missing it,” Jinki admits, honest. With his hand still on Jonghyun’s face, he can feel the way Jonghyun’s cheek moves as he smiles at Jinki. “I should let you finish up with,” he gestures with his free hand to Jonghyun’s flowing dress, his heels, his everything, “all of this, huh?” 

“What if I don’t want you to let me?” Jonghyun teases, grabbing Jinki’s other hand and wiggling his eyebrows over-exaggeratedly. It has a funny effect when his eyebrows are as they are - still covered in foundation, only halfway visible, and Jinki can’t help but crack up a little, swaying into Jonghyun until his forehead comes to rest on his half-bare shoulder. It’s as warm as his hands, and the spice and lemon of his cologne both discomfits with and perfectly matches the rest of his appearance. 

“You ended your set so early,” Jinki says, going on tip-toes to press a single, chaste kiss to the place where Jonghyun’s neck meets his shoulder before pulling back. It’s always a little amusing, being this much shorter than Jonghyun, but the thrill of the difference in the way he has to move to shower him with the same affections he always does hums beside that amusement in his stomach. “The earlier you finish taking your face off, the earlier we get to go out together.” 

“Go out? Don’t you want to take me back to your place more,” Jonghyun continues to tease, stepping back towards the mirror and turning around. His arms arc up and splay across the shifting muscles of his back, and Jinki watches his fingers fumble across the wide expanse of it before he huffs and says, “Can you help me unzip this, I forgot where the zipper is.”

His arms stay in place on his back, and Jinki takes advantage of the opportunity to wrap his hands around Jonghyun’s trim waist, something only accentuated by the way the dress was tailored to cinch close around it, by the way his shoulders stretch so wide. Jonghyun lets Jinki linger with his hands there, though the smile on his face through the mirror is too knowing. Jinki slips his hands along the lines and hems running up the back of the dress, fingers pressing to feel for the hidden zipper. 

He wants to kiss at and tease Jonghyun some more, to brush his fingers coaxingly along the full length of his sides, until they come to rest between his thighs, where the fabric would stay flat, belying nothing of Jonghyun’s arousal. He wants to sneak a hand under the fabric and stretch it out of shape as he carefully untucks Jonghyun’s cock, gentle until he wraps a hand around it and strokes it harsh and fast. The silk of the dress would be ruined as his hardness comes to rest against it, staining it with precum. He wants to pick Jonghyun up by his narrow waist, spin him around and place him on the table, and the hemming at each side of the short miniskirt beneath the sheer would rip when Jonghyun spreads his legs too wide to accommodate Jinki. He wants to defile Jonghyun as much as he wants to honor his beauty, to worship him even as he tears apart his composure. 

But this room has no door to lock, and the night is still young. Too many people could walk by for Jinki to let them see something so reserved specifically for him as Jonghyun’s face when he comes undone. He tugs down the tiny zipper he’d found resolutely, and draws back to lean against the wall, watching Jonghyun as he pulls it slowly off his frame. Untucking comes next, delicate and slow, and Jinki feels the slight blush creep up his neck at the idea of it, obscured as he is from seeing more than Jonghyun’s focused, downturned face in the mirror. It’s entirely nonsexual, as is the rest of his routine, but Jinki enjoys the intimacy - being allowed to watch Jonghyun turn back into himself. Seeing all the glamour fall away to reveal a man who’s just as gorgeous without it all. 

Finally, after scrubbing a few more makeup wipes and a few damp paper towels he had Jinki fetch for him over his face to get rid of the last of his face, Jonghyun shrugs on a plain hoodie over his head and pulls on a pair of sweatpants. He hoists his carefully-packed box of supplies up easily, turning to Jinki with a smile. “I’m ready to go out, then.”

Jinki grins up at him, mirth curling in his chest. The worries he’d had earlier have vanished, chased away by Jonghyun’s simple warmth. “With your heels still on and everything?” 

Jonghyun huffs, aiming to swing the box at him as he walks past Jinki. “You said we would. And anyways, don’t you know there’s nothing that looks sexier than a good ass in sweats? These heels are doing all the work for me here.” 

“All the work so you never have to do leg day, huh,” Jinki murmurs, just loud enough for Jonghyun to hear. His eyes still drop to Jonghyun’s ass, though, and there’s no way to not appreciate the way the heels turn his moderate curves into something more. He hadn’t put any underwear on after stripping off his dress and the leotard with sewn-in fake breasts he wore for drag looks; the fabric of the sweatpants was uninterrupted by anything at all. Jinki’s mouth is dry. He wants.

They trail their way out to Jonghyun’s car, out at the edge of the parking lot where the din of the bar turns into mere distant white noise. Jinki decides he’ll leave his own here overnight; he knows the owners, after all, and now that he’s with Jonghyun, he doesn’t want to leave his side. That’s how it always is, for him. Jonghyun has Jinki fish into his pocket for the keys, hands still occupied by Aquafresh’s box, and Jinki hears the smooth exhale of his breath when Jinki’s knuckles brush against the skin of his thigh with only a layer of fabric in between. 

Shitty fast-food is agreed upon for their idea of ‘going out,’ and Jinki doesn’t make Jonghyun stop the car and walk inside. Instead, he dips fries in Jonghyun’s shake for him and shoves them haphazardly at the corner of his mouth as he drives them through the chill night air. The dip at the edge of Jonghyun’s lips glistens with the melted ice cream. Seemingly without thinking, Jonghyun makes the turns to lead them to his own home, and Jinki doesn’t mind that; he’s stayed over at Jonghyun’s so often, Kibum has started needling him about why he still pays half the rent for their shared house. 

It’s calm when they step out of the car outside Jonghyun’s squat apartment, the light of the full moon bathing Jonghyun’s front step a pale blue. Jinki dutifully follows in step behind him when Jonghyun trudges up the stairs to the door. The air is soothing, and Jinki breathes it in deep, letting it fill up all the crevices Jonghyun has shaken up in him tonight. Jonghyun leaves his box in the car, where normally he would insist on bringing it inside to be kept in the air conditioning, whining about how the humidity and heat will melt his makeup and make his wigs frizz up. It doesn’t escape Jinki’s notice. 

Jonghyun plops down on the couch almost immediately after they make it through the door and draws a leg up on the couch, concentration focusing his gaze as he undoes the straps of his heels one after the next. They’re tall and elegant, but not as beautiful to Jinki as his fingers as he pulls them off and rubs his sore foot. Jinki’s embarrassed to find himself so in awe of something as everyday as this, so he looks down, toeing off his own shoes in the doorway and only looking at Jonghyun again when he hears both of Jonghyun’s heels fall to the floor beside the couch with a slight clatter. 

He looks back at Jinki with an expectation written in his gaze, and opens his arms wide. Jinki lets him get away with the lack of commentary this time, and simply steps forward to sink into his embrace, coming to lay halfway on top of Jonghyun. The feeling of Jonghyun breathing slow and steady as he tucks his nose into Jinki’s hair is nice, like the crashing of the waves on the shore. Something Jinki could listen to without doing anything else for hours. 

But it’s been only minutes, and the strange breaks in the patterns of Jonghyun’s behavior keep bothering him. He nuzzles a little further into Jonghyun’s neck, breathes in the comfortingly grounding smell of his cologne, and breaks the silence. “Is something on your mind tonight?” 

“Kinda,” Jonghyun mumbles. It’s with the type of tone that Jinki has learned means that he shouldn’t say anything, because if he tries, Jonghyun will simply never tell him. Jinki waits, and he feels the warmth of the body heat between them. He wonders what time it is - he hasn’t checked since before he got to the bar. Nights are endless with Jonghyun, as much as they seem to go by after only seconds. He lets his eyes slip closed. 

After another long silence, Jonghyun continues, like he was waiting for the air to settle into something even more relaxed than it had before. “I just kept thinking, what if it’s not me that people like. Aquafresh is… she’s something else. You know.” Jinki hums, because he does, even from the lack of depth Jonghyun’s taking to describe the concept. He feels that way, too; when he’s in drag, fully, when he’s standing on a stage and performing, he’s not one-hundred percent himself, but he’s not one-hundred percent someone else, either. It’s different, it’s inexplicable, and Jonghyun has to work harder than Jinki does, doing shows for most weeknights and weekends to simply get enough money to sustain himself in this tiny apartment. It must weigh heavier on him than it ever would on Jinki. “What if Aquafresh is all that people like about me? It’s hard to do a show when I can’t stop thinking about something like that.” 

“There’s so much to like about you, though, Jonghyun,” Jinki murmurs into his skin, so soft against his lips. “Everything about you. Just you.” 

Jonghyun snorts, pulls him a little tighter against his chest. “Of course you’d say that.” Jonghyun smooths his hands up Jinki’s back, around to his shoulders, shoving lightly until Jinki draws back just enough to stare Jonghyun in the eyes. He’s still wearing those contacts. Jinki drowns in them. “Tell me all those things.” 

“What if I showed you instead?” And Jinki is leaning in, brushing his nose lightly against the tip of Jonghyun’s, until their lips meet. It’s sweet and slow, a simple exhale from Jonghyun’s mouth into his own, and Jinki puts everything into it - the way he wants Jonghyun to feel loved, from a single gesture, a single touch, a single moment. 

Jonghyun starts squirming beneath him after a few exchanges, breath puffing out of his nose insistently as he tries to deepen the kiss. Jinki smiles against him and allows him this, slides his tongue along the seam of his lips until he opens. He bites down lightly on Jonghyun’s hanging bottom lip, pulling it and looking into Jonghyun’s deep, deep eyes as they flutter shut. 

He continues like that, biting and kissing a path along Jonghyun’s neck, feeling the thrum of his pulse and the bob of his throat as he moves. It’s easy to slip one of his hands from where it’d been resting around Jonghyun’s waist and slide it up the hem of his hoodie. The dips and smooth planes of his muscles rise up to meet him as Jonghyun arcs his back only the slightest bit. Jinki smiles into his collarbone as he scratches his nails down to the hem of Jonghyun’s sweats. 

Maybe he’s going too fast, maybe he’s not working Jonghyun up enough before getting into his pants, but Jinki wants Jonghyun to have this. To have him. He moves his other hand into Jonghyun’s hair, knotting it through the soft strands and pulling just a little. Jonghyun breathes out on a pleased sigh. He doesn’t seem to mind the pace, now laying bonelessly against the couch with Jinki draped over him, arms wrapped around Jinki’s neck to keep him close. 

Jinki presses a kiss behind Jonghyun’s ear, dragging his lips towards the lobe and biting lightly on his piercing, just so Jonghyun can hear the sound it makes. His hand stays firm in Jonghyun’s hair, and he tugs it as if to make a point before murmuring into his ear, “I like you.” 

“How much?” Jonghyun whispers, already breathless. He urges his hips up into Jinki’s weight, lets Jinki feel how hard he is. Jinki’s free hand curls around the jut of Jonghyun’s hip and holds him down, waits until Jonghyun sinks back against the couch before moving his hand, knuckles brushing the line of Jonghyun’s cock. It’s hot against his skin, alive and wanting. 

Jinki kisses his ear again, saying nothing, and wraps his hand around it, feeling the weight of it in his hand. He’s not as big as Jinki, but there’s a weight to him that Jinki loves. He wants Jonghyun on his tongue, down his throat. Jonghyun whimpers when he starts stroking at it, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. 

Jinki’s hand slows to a stop, and he pulls back to look at Jonghyun, questioning. Jonghyun’s eyes don’t meet his when he says, voice crackling, “Still too sensitive.” 

He’d forgotten that tucking made Jonghyun uncomfortable - after all, he was already sensitive, without. Jinki presses a chaste kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek, whispers, “That’s okay,” because he thinks a sorry wouldn’t help the mood, and lets Jonghyun fall out of his grasp, instead trailing his fingers down farther, lets the motion do the talking for him. 

Jonghyun cranes his neck to one side, like he can’t bear to stay as he is, and he hitches his legs even wider, understanding what Jinki wants. “Good,” Jinki murmurs, basking in the sigh that falls sweet from Jonghyun’s lips when he does. He rolls Jonghyun’s balls in his palm, and Jonghyun’s unable to compose himself, chest already heaving beneath Jinki. 

His arms, once a vice around Jinki’s neck, lay forgotten on either side of him, like he’s unable to do anything else but take what Jinki gives to him. Jinki smiles. He loves Jonghyun like this, so overwhelmed that he’s unable to do anything else but take it all in. It’s so quick for him to be this way, but Jinki enjoys it - getting to do anything and everything to this Jonghyun, to see how he moves and responds when he’s pliant and half outside of himself with pleasure. It’s the opposite of how he usually acts, trying to give as much as he takes in equal measure. 

“Can you help me get your pants off, Jonghyunnie,” he murmurs into Jonghyun’s ear, not as much a question as a statement, and Jonghyun complies, sluggishly lifting his arms and squirming his way out of his sweats, kicking them the rest of the way off and barely missing kneeing Jinki in the ass when he does. Jinki doesn’t care where they land, because they’re off now; Jonghyun’s exposed but for his hoodie, cock curled up to rest above the hem-line, thighs tense with arousal. He’s beautiful. 

Jinki’s hand is still cupping Jonghyun’s balls, and he squeezes them lightly, basking in the way Jonghyun’s eyes flutter back shut. It’s easy enough to lift them out of the way, press them to the base of Jonghyun’s cock and wrap his hand around both, exposing Jonghyun’s hole. Jinki licks his lips, watching it wink at him. 

Jonghyun is no more reserved than usual, fingers twitching against the couch as he moans and moves to buck his hips up against Jinki’s hands again, desperate for friction, eager to be on display.

Jinki wasn’t sure what plans he had, going into this, or if there were any at all. He’s decided on one now, and leans in to press a kiss against Jonghyun’s thigh. “Switch places with me,” he says, moving his hands to wrap around Jonghyun’s waist, pulling him to sit upright. 

He’s dazed, almost, blinking his eyes open slowly and letting them drift over Jinki’s features as he asks, “Why?” 

“I’m going to eat you out.” Jinki squishes himself in between Jonghyun and the back of the couch, lays himself down, and ignores the way his shoulder is shoved into an odd angle to grasp at Jonghyun’s thighs, squeezing the warm, bare flesh. “Come sit on my face.” 

Jonghyun faces away from him at this angle, hesitantly reaching back and grabbing the side of the couch before sliding himself up to hover above Jinki’s chest. Jinki can see the flush traveling down the back of his neck, the shy tilt of his shoulders as he shuffles his way towards Jinki. Jinki smooths his hands over the tops of Jonghyun’s thighs, watching the muscles of his lower back shift as he lifts himself and shuffles back a little farther, now holding himself above Jinki’s head. 

Jinki doesn’t say anything, simply admiring the sight above him - the sparse hair on Jonghyun’s ass, the way his skin goes dark and flush where his hole is, and the full weight of his balls, which seem so much heavier from this angle. He moves one hand, brushes a thumb over them, listens to the way Jonghyun’s breath catches in his throat. 

Normally he would tease Jonghyun, but tonight, Jinki just wants to give it all up to Jonghyun, the love he has for him. He grips Jonghyun’s pelvis, thumbs spreading over his cheeks and pulling them far apart, and pulls Jonghyun down, even as his own eyes slip shut. 

Jonghyun smells spicy and fresh, so uniquely himself; he always smells best like this, after a long day, and Jinki knows he will taste even better. Jinki sinks into the familiarity of everything Jonghyun is, lets it guide him as he licks a flat stripe up the center of Jonghyun’s hole. It spasms against his tongue, and Jinki salivates for it. 

His tongue swirls around it, lapping and tasting. Jonghyun’s voice sounds distant now, though Jinki knows he’s making some kind of loud noise. Jinki slips himself inside, Jonghyun’s rim easily letting him in. He groans against Jonghyun, presses in deeper, eager for more. 

Jonghyun’s weight falls more heavily against him, the heat of his balls resting atop Jinki’s throat, his cock pressed insistent against the dip of his collarbones, making his shirt wet with precum. Jinki is on fire with it, the feeling of Jonghyun so bright and wanting against him. 

Dropping a filthy kiss to his rim, Jinki leans in again, losing himself in it. His hands drift further along Jonghyun’s ass, squeezing whenever he chooses, and then he’s slipping fingers in besides his tongue, stretching Jonghyun around him. Jonghyun rocks down against it, riding Jinki’s face with stuttering movements. He’s hot, so hot, and so eager, like he wants to draw Jinki’s fingers further inside. Jinki could come from it alone, the musky taste of Jonghyun on his tongue and the feel of his hole contracting around his fingers. 

And then Jonghyun is sloppily mouthing at Jinki’s own erection, slobbering all over it from where he lays on top of Jinki. Jinki’s hips cant up, and he moans into Jonghyun’s hole. Jonghyun’s fingers tremble and slide across his skin as he works to free Jinki’s cock from his jeans, before he sucks the head beyond his plush lips. 

Jinki pulls back and sighs at the sensation, sending cold air flowing over Jonghyun’s hole, now glistening with Jinki’s spit. Jonghyun groans. Everything slows down as much as it speeds up, Jinki thrusting his fingers into Jonghyun, Jonghyun suckling at the head of his cock and wrapping a hand tight around the base. 

“Jinki,” Jonghyun calls to him when Jinki has found his prostate and started massaging it relentlessly, causing globs of precum to smear across his shirt, “Jinki, oh,” and he cuts off in a sigh, dropping his forehead to land on Jinki’s pelvis. “Jink-i, please…” 

“What?” Jinki breathes against his hole, licks with a pressure strong enough to dip in just the smallest bit. Jonghyun’s moan rumbles in his throat, thunderous. 

“Jinki,” Jonghyun presses a kiss to the head of his cock, brushing his lips across the slit of it. Jinki knows it’s payback. “Jinki, fuck my throat, just like this,” and he doesn’t give Jinki any time to process the statement before slipping his cock back into his mouth, his beautiful, hot mouth. 

Jinki turns his head to the side and presses his lips against the swell of one of Jonghyun’s cheeks, lets himself breathe before he moves, slight stutters of his hips to let Jonghyun adjust. Jonghyun squeezes his thighs tight around Jinki’s arms, as if to urge him on, and Jinki complies, lifting his knees and digging his feet into the couch for leverage. 

The pace he sets, regardless of what he knows Jonghyun truly wants, is slow and assured, rolling his hips into Jonghyun’s mouth until the head of his cock bumps the back of Jonghyun’s throat. Jonghyun constricts around him, his hole around his fingers and his throat around his cock. 

Jinki groans from deep in his chest as Jonghyun grips his hand around the back of Jinki’s thigh and pulls him along faster, humming against the weight of his cock on his tongue. Jonghyun’s tongue, oh, it slithers along the line of Jinki’s cock, draws across the slit whenever Jinki pulls back far enough for it to reach, and Jinki can’t help himself now, all thoughts of going slow tossed away as Jonghyun pushes him into doing otherwise, as he tumbles towards his own climax. He thrusts up into Jonghyun’s mouth erratically now, still as gentle as he can manage, feeling the way his lips firmly press against the base of Jinki’s cock, and thrusts at the same pace into Jonghyun’s hole. 

Jonghyun squirms and writhes above him, thighs shaking around Jinki, and then he comes, a moan muffled by the way Jinki’s cock fills his entire mouth. His hole contracts, tight and firm against Jinki’s fingers, and Jinki groans at the sensation combined with the feeling of Jonghyun’s lips still tight around his own cock. 

Jonghyun, he knows, wants to go immediately boneless, wants to flop across Jinki’s chest and let Jinki take care of him until he comes back down, but with his cum splattered across Jinki’s shirt and Jinki hard and desperate against the back of his throat, Jinki hopes Jonghyun won’t do that to him. 

His hand reaches back and searches around on the couch for a moment, trembling and floaty, until it finds its way into Jinki’s hair, fingers twining around the strands and pulling until he’s got his lips against Jonghyun’s hole again. 

Oh, Jinki realizes, and on a whim, spits against Jonghyun’s hole, still spread wide by his fingers. Jonghyun keens, the noise a mere vibration against Jinki, and begins to deepthroat him in earnest as Jinki thrusts shallowly up into him once more. Jonghyun gags the first time he thrusts up, just a little, throat constricting a little too tight, and it takes mere moments after that before Jinki follows him over the edge. 

Jonghyun swallows around him as he throbs in Jonghyun’s mouth, and Jinki sighs, slipping his fingers out of his hole and brushing a light kiss against each side of his ass. Jonghyun hums, licks the sensitive head of Jinki’s softening cock as he draws back from it before he stands on shaky legs. He looks ruffled, hoodie pulled too far to one side, but his sleepy eyes twinkle with warmth. His posture is wobbly as he leans over Jinki, helping him sit back up with a steadfast hand against his shoulder and another around his waist. Jinki looks at him with questioning eyes, because wouldn’t Jonghyun prefer to simply lay here? But Jonghyun just shakes his head, watery blue eyes flicking to his bedroom door. 

“Thank you,” is the first thing Jonghyun says, voice thready from having his throat so used. His tone is both oddly tender and perfectly usual to hear from him. Jinki wants to catch it in a jar and hold onto it forever. 

Jinki smiles, looks up at the flush still heavy on Jonghyun’s face, the sweat glistening against his temples and above his lip. He says, almost without thinking, “I really love you,” and it isn’t what he meant to say, because he had meant to ask if Jonghyun felt better now, but he finds he doesn’t mind it. 

Jonghyun smiles at him, cheeks dimpling as his teeth peek out from behind his lips, and says, “Get up so we can clean up, get that shirt off of you. And then I need to go get my box before my wig frizzes up.” 

He goes along willingly, lets Jonghyun drag him to the bathroom with a hand looped loose around his wrist, but protests when Jonghyun tries to pick up a towel, pulling it gently out of his hand. “Let me clean us both up, you had a show tonight. Go on, sit,” he says, gesturing to the ledge of the toilet. 

Jonghyun sinks down with a sigh, seeming pleased to finally be taken care of. He lets Jinki run the towel, now damp with warm water, from his face to his neck. When Jinki sets it down to lift Jonghyun’s hoodie off, Jonghyun complies, now fully bare before Jinki. He’s beautiful, and Jinki tells him as much, wiping down his entire body in slow, firm motions. Jonghyun flushes red, breathing going a little unsteady when Jinki is sure to get his inner thighs and his now-soft cock, but his eyes stay fluttered closed, restful until Jinki finishes cleaning himself and smooths a hand over his shoulder. 

“Don’t forget to take out your contacts,” he murmurs, and Jonghyun smiles cheekily up at Jinki as his eyes blink open. They’re so deep and radiantly blue, even with the tiredness making the corners of his eyes soft and sleepy. 

“Stay here and watch me,” Jonghyun asks, “like you watched me before.” So Jinki does, standing witness over the way Jonghyun tips his head back and blinks his eyes wide, like he’s going to stare up into the vast reaches of space and see it all, even through the solidness of their ceiling. His fingers, elegant and deft, dip into the space between his eyelids, and pluck out the ocean blue in them. The vision is broken when Jonghyun quickly rushes to put the single-use contacts in the trash, but the depth to his eyes remains when he turns back to Jinki with a soft smile. 

Jonghyun eventually leaves Jinki in his bedroom, still naked. He rifles through Jonghyun’s closet for something to wear, knowing Jonghyun would welcome the idea. Jinki sprawls across the bed once he’s found something suitable; a worn tank top Jinki remembers him wearing just after they first got together. He smiles into the sheets, lets himself soak up the natural scent of Jonghyun lingering in them. He does love Jonghyun, more every day. And isn’t that funny, that such a feeling could know such endless bounds. 

He’s drifting off, close to falling asleep entirely, when he feels the bed shift besides him. Jinki hums, curls ever more into himself, and Jonghyun drapes a strong arm across his waist, spooning him close. Jinki’s stomach flutters with the feeling of it, and just when it’s about to settle down, Jonghyun starts kissing an aimless path across the nape of his neck.

“What’re you doin’,” he slurs, lips heavy with sleep. 

“Next time I book a show,” Jonghyun whispers in his ear, so sweet and beautiful, the way he always is, “I want you to be up there with me.” 

Jinki hums, whispers, “Oh…” because he simply doesn’t know what else to say. The gravity of it settles heavy in his heart, but it’s the opposite of bad. He has always wanted this, more than anything - to stand with Jonghyun by his side, in everything he does. He can’t put that in words, has never been able to. 

Maybe, his sleep-heavy mind whispers to him, maybe you should move in with him, and be by his side forever. Jinki smiles into the thought, unable to find any reason to dispute it, and feels Jonghyun relax against him again - the quiet waves of his breath against the back of Jinki’s neck. 

“We would make such a beautiful pair together, up on stage,” Jonghyun continues, tracing fingers against Jinki’s stomach like he’s drawing patterns in the sand. Jinki relaxes further against him. They truly would, he agrees, and lets Jonghyun lure him into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> the second round of summer of shinee is opening up may 1st! if you enjoyed any of the fics from our last few fests and find yourself interested in any part of the process (including just following along and reading!) please consider checking out [our twitter](https://twitter.com/summerof5hinee) for more information. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
